


Say You Love Me (to my face)

by Stevie_barnes



Series: I'm Running Outta Time (going outta my mind) [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_barnes/pseuds/Stevie_barnes
Summary: Hungover wedding and ugly crying.





	Say You Love Me (to my face)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends :) I've sort of abandoned my Olicity fandom. Not for anything other than I moved on. Still love the show, the characters and the actors. The relationship is still one of my favorites, but I just don't find any inspiration in it any longer. This will probably change at some point, but I won't make any promises. 
> 
> This has been sitting on my computer since last summer, and I just never finished it up. Then some lovely person left me a review a week or so back and I decided that I at least owed it to this series and the people that enjoyed it to post this one (possibly) last installment. 
> 
> Reviews on old works are pretty much the best thing in the world, if you didn't know. And it's a huge encouragement to go back to a forgotten series like this one and dust it off. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Say You Love Me (to my face)

“You’re doing this.”  
Felicity looked up, meeting the eyes of her best friend in the mirror, and smiled softly. Her eyes had been wet all morning. Partially due to tears, but also, she was still ‘slightly’ hung over. She blinked and nodded.   
“I’m doing this.” She said, with a laugh.   
“You’re marrying Ollie. My best friend in the whole world is marrying my big brother. You guys are so lucky that I’ve achieved self-actualization and I’m not being a total brat about my two-favorite people promising to love each other more than me. Forever.” Thea sassed, walking over to share the bench seat in front of the vanity, uncrossing her arms. She swung an arm over Felicity’s shoulder as the blonde threw her head back and laughed.   
“Self-actualization? Have you been reading the Princess Diaries books again?” Felicity asked, leaning her head onto the brunette’s shoulder.   
“Don’t ask stupid questions, sis.” Thea said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. “Besides, it’s time to get down to business. You look like shit. Did you go out and get hammered the night before your wedding? Have I taught you nothing?”   
Was it bad luck for the Bride to punch her Maid of Honor on her wedding day?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know you still have time to get out of this, right? I’ve got the car downstairs and the jet is all fueled up for the honeymoon anyway.”  
Oliver looked up from his wrist, finally getting his cufflinks secured and rolled his eyes. Tommy was standing in the doorway, leaning his shoulder against the door, keys dangling from his hand.   
He laughed and shook his head. “Hey, man, just because your wife isn’t all that nice to you since you knocked her up, that’s no reason to try and get me killed on my wedding day.”   
“My wife is plenty nice to me. When she isn’t puking. Then she’s not my biggest fan. But that fades. Right?” He asked Oliver, a bit of genuine worry in his eyes.   
“Yeah. In about 6 more months, I think.” He joked, slapping his best man on the shoulder as he stumbled over, flopping down beside him on the bed.   
“Dude.” Tommy said suddenly, looking over at him. “You’re marring Felicity Smoak today.”  
Oliver looked at him, and started laughing. “Yeah. I am. What the fuck is she thinking?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy jumped up, and started to make his way over to the door again. “I don’t know, man. But you’d better get down there before she changes her mind. Thea’s car is here today to.”  
Laurel rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile as her husband came skidding across the foyer, a goofy grin on his face.   
“He’s not running. I offered to be the getaway and everything. He’s doing it. You owe me $20, Councilor.“ He joked as he grabbed her about the waist, pulling her in close.   
“Yeah, that was a bet you made with yourself, sweetie. I would never bet against those two.” She returned dryly, straightening her dress and smoothing it out over the slight baby bump.   
Tommy sighed deeply in his ‘you’re no fun’ way and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “See you up there. I’ll be the guy outshining the groom.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy groaned, the damn bowtie was way too tight and the cufflinks were really pissing him off. When him and Thea did this they were doing Vegas all the way. He was so over this monkey suit.   
He froze. When he and Thea did this?   
Did he really just think about him and Thea getting hitched.   
“Hey, Harper.” His head snapped up, and he felt his heartbeat accelerate even more. He whipped around to see Thea smirking at him from across the hall. “Looking sharp.” She said, her smile softening and he swallowed heavily.   
“Aren’t bridesmaid dresses supposed to make you look frumpy?” He asked, surprised at how choked up he sounded. Thea laughed that wonderful husky laugh of hers and shrugged. “Only if the bride is insecure. Which we all know Felicity has no reason to be. Besides, I’m the Maid of Honor. Big difference.”  
“Oh.” He responded, super intelligently.   
“Come on, Harper. I’ll show you were you need to stand. Tommy’s walking with me and you’re with Sarah. This time.” She whispered the last part and he flushed.   
Maybe Vegas was unnecessary.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity blew out a breath and shook out her hands. They always tingled when she was this nervous.   
Why she was nervous she had no clue. She was marrying Oliver Queen today.   
Granted, this wasn’t what she had ever pictured for herself. Oliver was never what she imagined when she imagined her forever.   
Five years ago, she would have ugly laughed if anyone ever insinuated such a thing.   
Maybe not even that long ago.   
But here she was. Her mom clutching her elbow, and Thea spinning around to shoot her a wink before disappearing from sight. In a matter of seconds, she would hear the music and then she would be walking down that aisle.   
“Baby?” Donna said, tugging on her slightly. Felicity blinked the wetness out of her eyes and turned to her Mom. “It’s time.” She said, her smile taking over her whole face.   
“It’s time” She whispered to herself, and put one foot in front of the other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver tapped his foot impatiently, and watched Roy out of the corner of his eye. The kid looked like he was gonna bolt. And I wasn’t even his wedding. He let out a frustrated sigh. This was taking forever. Tommy shot him a look that wasn’t the least bit sympathetic and he felt his throat tighten. 

He wasn’t nervous about getting married. He knew this was what he wanted. What they both wanted. He wasn’t scared of the commitment. He wasn’t worried that he would regret committing to Felicity. He was worried that he was going to cry like a damn baby the second he saw Felicity and there would be endless blackmail photos.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity took a deep breath; her heartrate increases tenfold as she heard the opening strings of the bridal march. She clutched at her Mom’s hand and started towards the archway. As she turned the corner and entered the room she felt an enormous smile take over her face, and a wet chuckle burst out of her.   
She had forgotten how amazing it all looked. She took it all in before the wetness in her eyes blurred her vision. She heard the quiet gasp of the guests as she entered the room and saw Oliver look up as if startled. They made eye contact and she laughed, loud and open.   
She had never seen a grown man burst into a sob so quickly before.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was ugly crying. It was official. He was so fucked.   
He felt Tommy poke him the back, and glanced away from Felicity for a second to see that his best man was waving a handkerchief at him. He brushed it off and quickly looked back at his bride.  
They kept eye contact until she was standing right in front of him. He vaguely noticed Donna letting go of her hand, his focus solely on her eyes. They were just as full as his, but her smile was even bigger.   
“You are such a sap.” She whispered to him with a wet laugh and he nodded, more tears rushing down his face.   
“Yeah. And you’re marrying me.” He said, his words husky and broken.   
“You’re damn right I am.” She told him, with a big sniff. She turned to the officiant and gave a quick nod. “Let’s get this show on the road before my husband’s Kardashian level meltdown is all over Facebook.”


End file.
